fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cane Skretteburg
' Cane Skretteburg' is an antagonist of the FOX animated comedy series called King of the Hill. He is the titular main antagonist of the season two episode The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg. ''King of the Hill: The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg'' He first appears as the leader of a garage band who made fun of Hank Hill for ignoring the desire to turn their obnoxious music down. Later in the episode, he and his goons shoot Bobby and Joseph with paintguns. Hank heard about this, and he flips out and gets into an argument with Cane Skretteburg and his henchmen. He and his goons participate in a paintball challenge with Hank and his friends, while the referee tells them that they need to capture the blue flag from over there and bring it back to where they were, and warns the gang that if they get shot, they lose the game. Hank and his friends begin participating however they got shot by the punk band. Cane heard Bill rip his pants, which caused him and his gang to find Hank and the others easily. After the game was over, Hank and his friends gave up and everyone of the guys except for Hank held their arms up, while Cane thought they were "prisoners", when they were actually innocent people. After Hank's friends get on their knees, Cane shoots them in the front torsos. Before they shoot Hank, they call him "Pops". While in bed, Hank had a nightmare about them shooting him, and freaked out. Hank has yet another nightmare the next day, which focused on the same subject. Peggy finds out Hank had a nightmare, and told him to do a rematch with Cane and his goons, along with his friends. Hank got up with his friends, went to their house, turned down their music volume, and went to their garage to suggest a rematch tomorrow noon. When they were driving while Hank and his friend were hanging out with Pops Popacito, they shot Bill twice. Hank and their friends wrote that teenagers can be so cruel, are clumsy around girls, and that they show no respect for a man in a uniform. Hank and the gang prepare for the rematch and defeat Cane Skretteburg and his henchmen each in different ways. However they catch Bill and shoot him while laughing evily. Hank and Dale shoot the two hooligans that shot Bill and agreed with him that teenagers are cruel. Dale stuns the last henchman by providing him a message from Luanne Platter by falling down to the grass, where he gets shot by Dale Gribble himself. Boomhauer and Dale got shot by Cane unfortunately. Hank tricks him by pretending he's a ball pitcher, and shoots Cane. Cane and his gang later suffer consequences by playing their music accoustic-styled, and complained about it. He is last seen stomping on a bag with fire and "doodies" on it. Category:King of the Hill characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Delinquents Category:Vandals Category:Musicians Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:One-time characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Snobs Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Humans